Conventional wheels for mounting tubeless tires have a hub formed with peripheral flanges for abutting and sealing the beads on each side of the tubeless type tires. A frequent problem with these wheels is that when cornering, the centrifugal load on the tire can cause a separation of the bead from the rim, resulting in loss of air. This deflates the tire, requiring reinflation of the tire at frequent intervals. There is also the danger always present that underinflation can cause loss of steering control.
When a tubeless tire is used on high performance (high speed, heavy duty) vehicles, to the above problem is added the additional problem that at high speeds centrifugal forces on the tire can cause the tire bead to separate from the rim, which can cause the tire to completely separate from the wheel. This exposes the race car driver to the serious danger of losing control and crashing. However, in addition it is an extreme disadvantage because in order to remain within safe limits as defined by the wheel and tire, the driver must limit his speed when cornering and may therefore lose advantage in a race. It would be to the driver's advantage to have his limitations dictated other than by his wheels and tire mounting, and be able to operate his vehicle at maximum performance limited only by his engine parameters, for example, rather than by his wheels.
There are wheels which provide means to clamp the beads of a tire. These wheels, however, provide a flange on the hub which cooperates with a flange on a ring to apply axial forces on either side of the bead. These rings are generally of planar construction, are heavy in weight and do not provide much clamping strength and because of their weight and location, add undesirable unsprung weight. They are also quite complicated in design, sometimes requiring specially constructed tire beads to achieve the clamping effect.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a wheel having means for more securely holding a tubeless tire on the wheel.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved tire mounting system in which the wheel and tubeless tire sealing system in combination have means for applying a clamping force to hold the bead securely, which contributes minimized unsprung weight to the system.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a tire mounting system which securely clamps the bead of a tire, yet is safe and easy to use.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a tire mounting system having a bead locking compression ring which has great in-plane strength with overall weight minimized.